Kau
by MinReri Kujyou
Summary: sebuah cerita dimana Kazune yang terkenal sebagai Kori Ouji. yang mana sikap itu bisa berubah dengan hadirnya Karin di kehidupannya. one shoot BAD SUMMARY


**KAU**

"Rin-chan..." sapa gadis ini.

.

.

.

'hening'

.

"Rin-chan...!" sapanya lagi setengah berteriak.

"ah... iya Himeka-chan! Ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku sekali.." ia tersentak.

"Karin-chan gomenne. Kau sedang memikirkan apa sampai aku panggil tidak kau dengarkan..." jawab gadis ini yang bernama Himeka Kujyo.

"a-ahh tidak ada Himeka-chan. Sudahlah aku ingin keluar dulu. Aku baru ingat kalau ada janji dengan Miyon pagi ini. Jaa~" elaknya panjang lebar sambil berjalan keluar kelas tanpa melihat ke depan, hingga...

.

Chu~

.

Sesuatu yang terasa kenyal menempel pada kening gadis yang dipanggil Himeka dengan Rin-chan ini. Seketika matanya membulat atas kejadian yang tak terduga ini, namun tak disangka pula rona merah muncul pada kedua pipinya ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang melakukan itu.

Dengan sigap gadis yang ternyata bernama Karin Hanazono ini memundurkan dirinya, mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Melihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri karena malu (mungkin) atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sontak wajah Karin menjadi semakin merah.

'kau, lelaki pertama yang mencium keningku. Kau, pemuda yang mungkin seumuran denganku. Kau, pemuda berambut blonde yang bermanik blue saphire yang sangat mempesona. Kau, aku tak mengenalmu. Tapi kau, langsung mengambil hatiku. Aku suka pada pemuda ini pada pandangan pertama(?)'

.

"gomenne nona, maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Dan itu tadi aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Gomenne" seru pemuda tersebut, dengan semu merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"a-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah tidak memperhatikan jalanku. Eh apakah kamu anak baru di sekolah ini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Oh ya namaku Karin Hanazono" jawab Karin dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke pemuda tersebut.

"iya, aku murid baru di sekolah SAKURA ini. Aku Kazune Kujyo" balas pemuda yang bernama Kazune tersebut sambil membalas uluran tangan karin tadi.

.

'apa? Kujyo(?) apakah dia...?' batin Karin.

.

"Kazune-chan.. senang kau bisa masuk kelas yang sama denganku. Kazune-chan kau apakan Karin tadi? Cieee Kazune.. ciee Karin.." ucap Himeka yang langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan membuat pipi mereka bersemu lagi.

.

'astaga aku lupa kalau tadi masih ada Himeka di dalam kelas. Untung kelas masih sepi jadi tidak ada yang tahu kejadian tadi. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Karin Hanazono, aku kelas X-A di Sakuragaoka High School ini. Gadis di sebelahku ini Himeka Kujyo, teman sebangku ku sekaligus salah satu sahabatku. Tunggu, Himeka mengenal Kazune? Jangan- jangan...'

.

"eh Himeka-chan, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Karin pada Himeka yang masih menggodai pemuda Kujyo ini.

"iya Karin-chan, Kazune-chan ini sepupuku. Dia baru kembali dari London dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sini. Karena administrasinya rumit, jadi dia baru masuk pada saat sudah semester 2 ini, Rin-chan" tutur Himeka panjang lebar.

.

'ternyata tebakanku benar. Ah Himeka, sepupumu itu tampan sekali, kyaa!' seru batin Karin kegirangan.

.

"ohh, begitu. Ahh iya aku lupa. Aku harus menemui Miyon. Jaa~!" seru karin sambil berlalu meninggalkan dua Kujyo ini.

"oke, jaa!" seru Himeka.

.

'kau, gadis pertama yang membuat jantungku berdegup lebih dari biasanya. Kau gadis pertama yang kukenal di sekolah ini selain Himeka. Kau, iris emeraldmu dan brunette twintailmu yang membuat aku semakin gemas melihatmu. Kau, telah mengambil hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama Karin-hime' ujar batin Kazune.

.

"Kazune-chan, kamu ngelamunin apa? Ayo masuk cari tempat duduk." Tegur Himeka yang membuat Kazune membuyarkan lamunannya.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

"Ohayou minna.. sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari luar negeri. Nah, Kujyo-san silahkan memperkenalkan diri anda" ujar Harada sensei.

"Hai minna san, hajimemashite watashi wa Kazune Kujyo desu. Saya pindahan dari London. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" terang Kazune dengan ber-ojigi.

'kyaa, Kujyo-sama kau tampan sekali'

'Kujyo-sama daisuki desu. Jadilah pacarku'

'Kyaa, tampannyaa'

Begitulah tanggapan dari siswi di kelas tersebut setelah Kazune memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan Karin, ia tak begitu, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Kazune dengan tersenyum. Kazune pun membalasnya sama seperti yang Karin lakukan.

"nah Kujyo-san kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Hai minna-san, buka halaman 425 buku sains kalian." Ujar sensei.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

Pelajaran hari ini pun telah usai. Hampir semua siswa sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Namun gadis ini belum selesai berbenah, karena masih ada soal yang belum ia mengerti.

"Karin, ayo kita pulang. Miyon sudah menunggu di depan." Ajak Himeka.

"sebentar lagi Himeka-chan aku masih belum bisa memahami ini." Balas Karin yang sibuk pada bukunya.

"hai Himeka, Karin ayo cepat pulang.." seru Miyon dari luar kelas.

"sudahlah Himeka kau pulang duluan saja, Miyon sudah menunggumu. Nanti aku juga pulang kok. Salam buat Miyon ya.." balas Karin dengan senyuman.

"baiklah Karin-chan, jaa ne~" balas Himeka sambil berlalu.

Setelah Himeka pulang kelas menjadi kembali sunyi. Namun tepat saat Himeka sudah berlalu, Kazune memasuki kelas kembali dengan tergesa. Kazune kaget ketika melihat karin yang belum pulang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghampirinya.

"hai Karin. Kau belum pulang juga?" tanya Kazune.

"e ehh Kazune-kun. Iya ada soal yang masih belum aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bisa pulang dengan tenang kalau aku masih belum bisa mengerti ini." Balas Karin yang masih setia dengan bukunya itu.

"bagian mana? Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Tapi tidak di sini, sekolah gerbangnya sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Kazune menggandeng tangan Karin.

Seketika wajah mereka berdua merona. Bahkan Karin sudah seperti kepiting rebus ketika menyadari bahwa Kazune memegang tangannya. Dan hal yang sama pun juga terjadi pada Kazune.

"i-i-iya sebentar Kazune-kun aku bereskan ini dulu" jawab Karin yang masih menunduk.

"e-eh sini aku bantu" balas Kazune yang langsung membantu Karin.

Semua barang Karin sudah beres semua. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan ke tempat yang Kazune maksud. Di jalan pun tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan hening.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan bisa dibilang mansion. Kazune langsung masuk ke dalam mansion diikuti Karin dibelakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya Karin yang mengetahui bahwa mansion ini sangat besar dan mewah. Kazune melangkah ke lantai atas dan menyuruh Karin menunggu di sofa.

"hyaa Karin-chan. Kamu di sini. Kazune-chan yang mengajakmu ya? Ciye kalian pulang berdua." Sapa Himeka yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkan Karin.

"loh, Himeka-chan. Jadi kau dan Kazune tinggal serumah? Waaah enak ya.. aku aja sendirian di apartemen bibiku" jawab Karin murung.

"kalau Karin mau kamu bisa tinggal di sini. Lagipula masih ada kamar kosong" balas Kazune tiba-tiba.

"apa benar itu Kajunee? Kyaa, aku ga sendiri lagi" cerocos Himeka.

"kau tidak bohong kan Kazune-kun? Aku boleh tinggal di rumah sebesar ini. Aku mau banget. Terimakasih Kazune-kun" balas Karin dengan berkaca-kaca.

"iya Karin. Lagipula aku juga bisa membantumu kalau kamu ada masalah sama pelajaran yang belum kamu mengerti" jawab Kazune diselingi senyuman.

"terimakasih Kazune-kun" balas Karin dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

'wah Kazune-chan tersenyum. Jarang sekali ia bisa tersenyum. Karin-chan kau memang orang yang kuharapkan selama ini. Baru ini aku bisa melihat senyuman Kazune setelah ia kembali. Padahal dulunya ia dingin sekali. Tapi pada Karin itu sangat berbeda. kyaaa' seru batin Himeka.

"Himeka-chan kamu ngapain senyum sendiri?" tanya Karin bingung.

"ah tidak Karin-chan. Aku hanya senang aku bisa punya teman di rumah dan itu Karin-chan" jawab Himeka.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Karin pindah ke rumah Kazune dan Himeka. Sejak saat itu pula banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Nilai Karin sekarang semakin baik, Kazune yang dulu terkenal sebagai Kori Ouji sekarang sudah tak sedingin dulu. Dan kedekatan antara Karin dan Kazune yang semakin terjalin. Himeka sudah merasa bahwa Kazune menyukai Karin dan begitu pula sebaliknya, namun mereka berdua tak ada yang ingin mengakui. Hingga..

"haik, minna-san. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah silahkan masuk nak" ujar sensei.

"hajimemashite minna, watashi wa Michiru Nishikiori desu. Yoroshiku ne~" ucap anak baru itu.

"Nishikiori-san silahkan duduk di tempat kosong depan Himeka Kujyo-san. Haik minna, buka buku sains halaman 509 dan kerjakan tugas di halaman 510" ujar sensei.

"haik sensei" jawab semuanya.

"hai Michi, kau sudah kembali? Kapan kembali?" tanya Himeka.

"kemarin sore. Apa Kazune itu masih sama seperti dulu? Sepertinya dia sudah berubah" jawab Michi.

"begini Michi" Himeka langsung mendekatkan diri pada Michi dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Michi tertarik. Sampai-sampai ia tertawa sendiri.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

"haaii apakah kau Hanazono-san?" sapa Michi tiba-tiba.

"iya. Kau Michiru kan? Yoroshiku ne~" jawab Karin.

"aah panggil saja Michi~" jawab Michi dan langsung memeluk Karin tiba-tiba.

"lepaskan aku" bentak Karin. "gomen" ujar Michi dengan cengiran, bisa dibilang senyuman licik.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kazune yang sedang mengintip mereka. Terlihat muka kazune yang sangat kesal. Ia tampak geram seperti seseorang yang sedang terbakar api cemburu.

"hayo Kazune-chan sedang apa? Apa sekarang seorang Kazune mulai hobi mengintip?" goda Himeka.

"ah sudah diamlah Himeka. Dan satu lagi aku tidak mengintip, hanya melihat dari jauh" jawab Kazune sambil berlalu.

"Kazune-chan itu sama saja. Lagipula aku sudah tau, kau menyukai Karin-chan kan? Sudahlah akui saja dan cepat nyatakan sebelum Karin-chan diambil orang looh" balas Himeka dengan nada yang masih sama. –mengejek

"diam kau Himeka!" ujar Kazune dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Himeka sendirian.

"yes berhasil" ucap Himeka gembira.

.

 **(skip time)**

.

'haduh apa ini. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aarrrgghh, tapi perkataan Himeka ada benarnya juga. Tapi kalau ditolak bagaimana? Karin itu orang pertama yang bisa membuat aku seperti ini dan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Mungkin inilah saatnya' batin Kazune bergejolak mantap.

Saat itu juga Kazune langsung menemui Karin di kamarnya. Ia lalu mengajak Karin ke suatu tempat.

"eh, Kazune-kun kita mau kemana? Kenapa kamu mengajakku naik ke lantai tiga?" tanya Karin.

"kau suka musik? Dibalik pintu ini ada ruangan luas, mungkin kau akan menyukainya" jawab Kazune.

Dibukanya pintu itu dan ternyata ada sebuah ruangan luas seperti aula dansa. Dan juga tersedia banyak alat musik orkestra. Dan juga ada balkon cukup luas diluar ruangan tersebut.

"wah Kazune ini keren banget. Ga nyangka di rumah semewah ini bahkan ada ruangan yang seperti ini" ujar Karin terkagum.

Kazune tak menjawab, ia ternyata tengah duduk di piano dan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Karin.

' _and I'am a be your one guy_

 _You'll be my number 1 girl_

 _Always making time for you_

 _Girl, I love, girl I love you'_

"Kazune kau.." ucap karin berkaca-kaca

"iya Karin I love you. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu saat kejadian tak disengaja itu. Karin, suki da yo. Daisuki desuka?" tanya Kazune yang beranjak mendekati Karin

"Kazune-kun sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada saat kita pertama bertemu dan kejadian itu, aku tak pernah melupakan hal itu. Kazune-kun daisuki mo" balas Karin.

Seketika itu pula Kazune langsung memeluk Karin. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, lalu Kazune merenggangkan pelukannya sebentar. Ia lalu meraih wajah Karin dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

Chu~

Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Karin. Dan mereka pun berpelukan kembali. Hingga..

"cieee Kazune-chan dan Karin-chan. Selamat yaa jangan lupa pajak jadiannya" teriak Himeka mengagetkan mereka.

"iya Hanazono-san dan Kazune selamat yaa. ciee" ujar Michi yang juga langsung merangkul Himeka.

"kalian juga" ujar Karin dan Kazune bersamaan dan saling berpelukan lagi. Michi dan Himeka pun bersemu merah.

 **OWARI**


End file.
